Sombra Carmesi
by AlexOkami
Summary: 1.0027-Summary: -"No, no puedo permitir que se acerque a Tsuna-kun… Pero como hago para que no nos separen…"- una voz en su cabeza susurraba "Atrápalo, atrápalo jajaja" – una sonrisa surco su cara…-"Ya veo…" No es tan simple como una obsesión. El amor tiene diferentes formas de expresión...Three-shot- TERMINADO- No se me ocurrió que mas poner-Espero les guste. ¿reviews?
1. Chapter 1

"_**NOCHE DE BRUJAS" O.O**_

La temática de este Two-shot (¿?) será un Enma Yandere (es que no se como se le dice a los hombre o se maneja el mismo termino ¿no? xD) y hasta en este momento me fije que igual Enma estaba anexado como yandere en la wiki O.O que cosas jaja xD).

°¬° cerebros… *Modo Zombie ON* Neta Espero les guste owo .

¡Sin mas a leer! °o° … *cerebros*

**Pd: **_**yo no celebro en si el Hallowen, solo lo hago como un "intento de costumbre" jeje ok ^^**_

* * *

-hablan personajes-

**"**_**pensamientos asesinos"**_

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**Ligera mención de sangre. , locura, etc. Sangre, y un poco de limme… sangre… O QUIZÁ: No les guste, o mueran de aburrimiento :T…

* * *

**YANDERE: **termino para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta ._Yandere_ es la combinación de las palabras _yanderu_ (病んでる), que significa "estar enferma", y _deredere_ (デレデレ), que significa enamorada/o

****SOMBRA CARMESÍ****

-E-Enma p-por que tu… - estaba en el suelo casi temblando un joven castaño en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

-Por que… Si Tsuna-kun no es mío, no es de nadie mas… - hablo con una sonrisa realmente retorcida… En su mano sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado.

.

.

.

.

En algún momento de la vida, Enma Kozato comenzó a aflorar "amor" a hacia su primer y mejor amigo "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Aunque eso mas que nada, era una obsesión…

Todos y cada uno lo empezaron a notar… Siempre el pelirrojo mostraba una cara diferente hacia ellos y una Totalmente diferente hacia el castaño, con este aparentaba ser muy bondadoso y "lindo" pero lo mas suspicaces sabían que era una mascara…

Cuando se entero que a su mejor amigo le gustaba el joven azabache, su guardián de la Nube, lo intento eliminar… Pero para su sorpresa o desgracia este era muy hábil.

Realmente, no por nada era considerado el Guardián más fuerte de la Decima Generación Vongola…

En la Residencia de los Shimon… Cerca de la cocina…

-Tsk, por que no muere de una vez… Ese sujeto…- murmuraba exasperado, el pelirrojo, quien sostenía un vaso de agua…

-Enma…- susurro preocupada, Aldeheid.

La cual estaba apoyada en la mesa, con un rostro de extrema preocupación.

.

.

-"_No, no puedo permitir que se acerque a Tsuna-kun… Pero como hago para que no nos separen…"- _una voz en su cabeza susurraba **"**_**Atrápalo, atrápalo jajaja"**__ – _una sonrisa surco su cara…-_"Ya veo…"_

.

.

La sonrisa que tenia Enma, no auguraba nada bueno a medida que pasaba… Causando algo de "temor" en su compañera…

-Enma, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, Aldeheid- sonrió dulcemente…

-Bien, es hora de checar tus tareas-

-Si…- asintió. El pelirrojo.

-_"Enma me esta asustando, creo que será mejor decírselo a Tsunayoshi"- _pensaba la peli-negra.

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en una sala, un azabache se encontraba en un sillón de color negro y de apariencia de cuero… Al lado el joven castaño, con una mirada de extrema duda.

-Hibari-san, ¿Por qué no dijiste que fuiste atacado constantemente, en los últimos días?- pregunto entre molesto y preocupado.

**-**Tsunayoshi- murmuro un azabache- Eso no es nada, para mi…

-P-Pero… Hibari-san-

El sonido de un celular, resonó en el lugar. Sacándolo de se bolsillo contesto. Con un sutil

-¿Diga…?-

-¡_Hola, Tsuna-kun!-_

-Oh, hola, Enma...-

-_Tsuna-kun, ¿te puedo ver en el parque que esta cerca de Nami-chu?-_

-Claro que si, ¿ocurre algo?-

-_No, nada solo quería verte- _

-Ya veo, esta bien, te veo en 2 horas jeje es que estoy…etto… Bueno, estoy con Hibari-san… Me informa sobre algo jeje- al decir el nombre del azabache un sonrojo surgió.

Cosa que el azabache mismo noto y enarco una ceja… Acompañándola de una sonrisa, ¿cómplice?

Pero en el otro lado de la línea, el peli-rojo frunció su ceño, se mordió la lengua irremediablemente y su mente susurraba.

_**-"Hay que matarlo, matarlo…"- **_

_**-"Sera divertido"- **_

_-Ya lo creo- _murmuro.

-¿E-Eh? dijiste algo, ¿Enma-kun?-

**-"**_**Esto es un secreto, recuérdalo"- **_

-_No, no dije nada, tranquilo, Tsuna-kun, nos vemos hasta entonces… Ah por cierto, ve en ropa ligera, nee…- _

_-__**"Espero te guste mi regalo hmp"- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-_E-Esta bien, nos vemos…-

-Ocurre algo, ¿Tsunayoshi?- pregunto el mayor.

-Eh, no… Enma-kun quiere verme- respondió sonriendo.

-Tsunayoshi… No vayas…-

-¿P-Perdón? Por que dices eso, Hibari-san, sabes que Enma-kun, es mi mejor amigo…- hablo sorprendido, pero en su tono de voz, se escuchaba un poco la molestia.

-Hay algo que debes de saber- murmuro, mirando hacia la ventana, extendiendo brevemente sus piernas y luego recogiéndolas para cruzarlas… Como un gesto despreocupado.

-Esta bien… Te escucho- esta vez hablo decidido y serio.

Se sentó de nuevo pero se acomodo en el sillón que estaba a un lado.

El azabache era mayor, tenía 18 y el joven castaño alrededor de 16-17 años. -_probablemente ya cumplidos_-

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**OFICINA DEL COMITÉ POLICIAL.**_

_**En una habitación amplia y totalmente pulcra y acomodada… Un joven oji-gris y un pequeño "Bebé" sentado en un gran sofá con una taza de café en su mano.**_

_**El sujeto, era un detective… **_

_**-Hibari, ¿no has notado nada inusual en la secundaria Namimori?- pregunto un pequeño bebé con un chupete anaranjado alrededor de su cuello.**_

_**-Hm… No- **_

_**-Algo no esta bien en esa escuela, y lo sabes… Hibari- dejando la taza en su respectivo lugar en la mesa y el pequeño plato, salto del sillón hacia la ventana. Y se apoyo en el marco de esta…**_

_**-A que conclusión llegaste, "Bebé"- pregunto ya harto de las indirectas muy escondidas.**_

_**-Tsuna- musito.**_

_**-Que tiene que ver Tsunayoshi- murmuro.**_

_**-Enma- dijo de nuevo cortante el Bebé, quien inesperadamente salto por la ventana y dijo un –Ciao, Ciao~**_

_**El joven frunció su ceño, estaba demasiado molesto… odiaba no poder a veces entender –_a veces_- a ese pequeño del chupete.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y así empezó a investigar las "pistas" que le dieron, buscando en el periódico, noto acerca de sucesos -_asesinatos_- ocurridos en los últimos días… Los cuales de algún modo, parecían misteriosos o accidentales. Por eso no los reportaron como "crímenes seriales" porque eran en diferentes lugares…**_

_**Los crímenes en cuestión:**_

_***Una mujer desmembrada.**_

_***Un sujeto cercenado. **_

_***Dos sujetos desollados. **_

_**Cada uno no tenía que ver con el otro,**_

_**La primera victima de cabello castaño claro, ojos claros, estatura promedio. **_

_**Era estudiante de la misma escuela Nami-chu.**_

_**-Origen Japonés.**_

_**-Joven promedio.**_

_**-Idol estudiantil.**_

_**-Una vida normal -_historial limpio_-**_

_**-Persona de interés personal: Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Segunda victima:**_

_**Cabellos blancos, con una curiosa marca en su mejilla izquierda. Cerca del ojo, estos eran morados… Estatura considerable.**_

_**Empresario Extranjero.**_

_**-Origen Italiano.**_

_**-Joven de cualidades únicas y fortuna económica.**_

_**-Idol de las mujeres.**_

_**-Vida "extravagante" -_historial intacto_- **_

_**-Persona de conexión a Japón: Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Terceras victimas: **_

_**Cabellos blancos-platinados y estaturas promedio. Ambos estudiantes de la Universidad… Apenas cursaban el 1er año… De esta.**_

_**-Orígenes, uno japonés, y el otro Italiano, con conexiones a la mafia Italiana.**_

_**-Ambos, eran conocidos de infancia de: Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_

_**-"Mejores" amigos del mencionado.**_

_**-Idol de mujeres.**_

_**-Tipo de vida: Normal y sencilla. -_(Tal vez eran pareja)_-**_

_**Cada uno estaban distribuidos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad… la pregunta era, ¿Cómo es que terminaron asesinados, si ni siquiera se conocían? Ya que compartían cierto patrón…**_

_**o… mas bien… ¿Quién los asesino? **_

_**Todos sus cuerpos no tenían marcas o alguna pista de ADN… Estaban "limpios" -_literalmente_- ya que sus restos… Eran eso, Restos, demostrando una gran cizaña al ser asesinados, brutalmente.**_

_**O al menos eso dictamino el forense y la psicóloga clínica.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La mente del mayor trabajaba, no ataba los cabos completamente… Quería saber el porque había "huecos"…**_

_**La psicopatología de él o la asesino o asesina… No demostraban una demencia total… Algo de él o ella era consciente.**_

_**Además, las diferencias horarias…sus hogares…ellos no se conocían… **_

_**Pero como siempre, la idea regreso y noto que lo único que los unía era ese chico, quien ahora estaba enfrente de él.**_

_**Aquí es donde entra ese chico, Enma Kozato… El cual llego no hacia mucho, un mes antes de los asesinatos…**_

_**Y…**_

_**El personaje que lo recibió… Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_

_**Joven castaño, ojos de color cafés, su cabello es de la misma tonalidad que sus orbes… Estatura mediana… **_

_**-Origen Japonés. -_con lazos semi-italianos_-**_

_**-Familia acomodada… **_

_**-Historial limpio-**_

_**-Semi-universitario-_Carrera de vías turísticas_-**_

_**En su cara se ensancho una sonrisa…**_

_**Enma Kozato: **_

_**-Origen Italiano.**_

_**-Familia mafiosa.**_

_**-Mudanza dudosa.**_

_**-Historial marcado…**_

_**-_Sin mucha información_- **_

_**-"Te encontré"- pensó el azabache.**_

* * *

-E-Eso no es posible- demasiado nervioso se percibía el castaño.

-Son demasiadas coincidencias, Tsunayoshi-

-E-Entonces tus motivos para hablarme, e-era…-

-Al principio si, pero conociéndote mejor, me di cuenta que no podrías ser tu…- le dijo, como si así resolviera las dudas que se arremolinaban en la cabeza del castaño.

Levantándose del sillón, Hibari acomodaba su saco y salía con sus manos en los bolsillos… Dejando a un Tsunayoshi, con incertidumbre.

-Si no me crees… Ahí- señalando una carpeta- Veras un expediente que "según" fue eliminado, es de tu "amigo" Kozato Enma, por lastimar a un guardia… Lo asesino…

"_Lo asesino…" "Lo asesino…" "Lo asesino…"_

_-"N-No lo creo"- _pensó y jadeo un poco.

-Tsk, tengo que preguntarle- salió corriendo hacia la puerta… Siendo seguido con la mirada del azabache, el cual suspiro…

Su celular sonó nuevamente… Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, era Enma…

-_Tsunayoshi-kun, Buenas Noches… Soy Aldeheid por favor tenga... Cuidado con Enma- _

-Q-Que… Porque dices eso, ¡¿Aldeheid-san?!-

-_Solo haga lo que le pido, ¡ Cuídese!- … _

_-_Hm…-el castaño tenia una sensación escalofriante…

-Tsuna-kun, Buenas noches…- apareció el pelirrojo… Con una sonrisa…

-E-Enma-kun…-intentando fingir… que hablaba con alguien más…-Permiteme mandar un mensaje a mi madre… H-Hoy le dije que llegaría a ver después de verte jejeje…

-Oh, Tsuna-kun, no te preocupes… Ya visite a tu madre y le dije que te quedarías conmigo…

_**-"Eternamente"- **_

_-_¿E-Eh?-

_**-"Por siempre mío"- **_

*Tuum* *Tuum*

_**-"Te arrancare tus alas"-**_

Un golpe, -Ugh, aah- y el celular cayendo…  
con un leve *Tac* cayo… Al suelo…

Y con ello la inconsciencia se hizo presente…

.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, alguien sabría lo que pasaría…

-Prepárense…-

_-"Lo siento Tsunayoshi… No te dije del todo la verdad"-_

* * *

_**++++ Pov´s Hibari ++++**_

_**Al investigar note que cada uno de esas "pilas de carne", tenían en común a Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Pero el bebe había mencionado un tal Enma, la única persona que tiene un nombre así, según me informaron por parte de las aerolíneas…**_

_**Encajaba con un Enma Kozato… **_

_**Quien a pesar de su apariencia, tenia influencias… **_

_**Cosa que reflexione por su estancia en Japón… Ese chico… **_

_**Al verlo sentí que escondía algo más… Por ello investigue toda su vida… O mejor dicho lo más relevante e importante de los últimos 4 años… **_

_**Descubrí que el había herido a un guardia, a una joven… Todos al parecer sin motivo alguno… **_

_**O eso creía… Indagando mas, descubrí que antes, el había sido criado aquí, en Japón, pero inesperadamente fue trasladado o bien se mudo por "culpa" de sus padres a Italia. El fue involucrado "sentimentalmente" hablando con una persona de bastante influencia… Pero en Italia… **_

_**Y que de cierto modo encajaba a perfección por sus características con Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_

_**Pero claramente no era Sawada, ¿Quizá un viejo amor?...**_

_**Tal vez… **_

_**Así, llegue a mi conclusión de que Kozato Enma… Tenía una doble personalidad… Y como llegue a tal hecho… **_

_**Ni yo lo se…**_

_**El demostró tener cualidades únicas en determinados momentos por que normalmente era una persona, tímida algo torpe y descuidada.**_

_**Por eso, cuando Tsunayoshi recibió una llamada de él. **_

_**Sentí que esta era mi oportunidad de "atraparlo"… **_

_**Desde hace mucho lo había estado investigando…**_

_**-Enma Kozato-**_

* * *

En algún lugar alejado de la ciudad:

-Al fin, Tsuna-kun es mío- hablaba con una sonrisa desquiciada. Enma.

-A pesar de que no me recuerdas, yo siempre anhele regresar de nuevo- hablaba en un susurro.

-Pero… No siempre las cosas salen como quiero y… Bueno tuve que eliminar a los estorbos- se encogió de hombros con un cuchillo en la mano.

.

-¿No te parece lindo, Tsuna-kun?- Hablo acercándose al rostro semi-adormilado del castaño. Estaba acostado...

Que tenía un puesto un kimono, de color blanco y decoraciones de flores… Su pierna estaba atrapada con un grillete…

Lo beso castamente, solo un pequeño roce…

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**;3; Y HASTA AHÍ QUEDA… SI LES GUSTO LO CONTINUARE JEJE ewe…**

**SI HAY COMO 10 O A LO MUCHO 5 REVIEWS CONTINUO… ^^**

**N/A: Inicialmente no pensaba subir nada, pero la "chispa" de algo surgió... jeje y he esto aquí :3 espero les haya gustado TwT me esforcé mucho... **

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! U.U**

**BUENO YA ES ALGO TARDE Xd NEE MAÑANA YA EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR JEFE Y ALGO MAS... BUENO TENGO ALGO DE ES FIC... :P PERO AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE :3 CIAO°!**

**01-11-2012 - 12:18AM**


	2. Chapter 2

BIEN AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE:

_**Lamento el retraso! T.T pero por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad no pude ni escribir totalmente y ni actualizarlo… **_

_**¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! O_O**_

* * *

**N/A: **Jejeje sinceramente me puse nerviosa al terminar de escribir ._. … XD Ya que digamos que es la primera vez que hago un fi casi de este tipo… Ahí me veían investigando de psicopatías del asesino o algo así :3 ya ni recuerdo xD

°¬° cerebros… *Modo Zombie ON*.

¡Sin mas a leer! °o° … *cerebros*

* * *

-hablan personajes-

**"**_**pensamientos asesinos"**_

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias:**Ligera mención de sangre. , locura, etc. Sangre, y un poco de limme… sangre… O QUIZÁ: No les guste, o mueran de aburrimiento :T…

* * *

*** ACLARACIÓN* **

_*No se si lo notaron, pero hice mención de que Hibari era su Guardián y de la nada, apareció en el comité "policial"… Pues hago referencia a que Hibari es un guardián, pero Tsunayoshi no sabe que es un Detective (e.e)_

_*Lo de la secundaria Namimori, planteen si gustan, de que los mencionados, trabajaban ahí, o se conocieron cerca de allí._

* * *

**YANDERE: **termino para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta ._Yandere_ es la combinación de las palabras _yanderu_ (病んでる), que significa "estar enferma", y _deredere_ (デレデレ), que significa enamorada/o

****SOMBRA CARMESÍ****

_**~~~~En el parque de la ciudad:**_

_**-Al fin, Tsuna-kun es mío- hablaba con una sonrisa desquiciada. Enma.**_

_**-A pesar de que no me recuerdas, yo siempre anhele regresar de nuevo- hablaba en un susurro.**_

_**-Pero… No siempre las cosas salen como quiero y… Bueno tuve que eliminar a los estorbos- se encogió de hombros con un cuchillo en la mano.~~~~**_

_-E-Enma p-por que tu… - estaba en el suelo casi temblando un joven castaño en sus ojos se veía el miedo._

_-Por que… Si Tsuna-kun no es mío, no es de nadie mas… - hablo con una sonrisa realmente retorcida… En su mano sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado._

-¿E-Eh? No, N-No es verdad…- murmuro encogido del miedo.

-¿No es verdad que? "Tsuna-kun" jajajaja- respondió, con tono tan inocente.

-_"Vamos, Tsuna, es solo una persona, tu puedes salir"- _

El joven castaño iba arrastrándose lentamente hacia atrás… Hasta que choco con un árbol.

-Hii~-chillo por lo bajo.

Se intento poner de pie, aunque brevemente. Enma lo tomo de la muñeca y empujo a su pecho. Claro antes tiro el cuchillo.

_**~~~Un golpe, -Ugh, aah- y el celular cayendo…  
con un leve *Tac* cayo… Al suelo…**_

_**Y con ello la inconsciencia se hizo presente…~~~**_

Cayó al suelo, con el pecho hacia la tierra. Pero, Enma luego lo tomo entre sus brazos…

De improvisto el mencionado saco un pañuelo, previamente húmedo pero con cloroformo…

_-"Por si las dudas usare esto, no quiero que Tsuna-kun se levante si escucha ruidos jeje" - _sonreía – _"Al fin estaremos juntos, soy tan feliz"- _

_**-"Eternamente, juntos"-**_

_**-**__"Si, así debe de ser"-_

_._

_._

Tigres me siguen, arañas me observan  
Como si fueran mis amigos, me esperan a dormir  
Las palabras que me lanzan, me llevan hacia abajo  
Pero estoy llegando, hacia un terreno más alto.

.

.

_**-"Ahora falta arrancar sus alas… Así nunca huirá de ti… O de mi… O de ambos jajajaja"- **_

Después de un momento…

Ahora, Tsunayoshi quien dormitaba, estaba en la espalda del pelirrojo…

Enma, tomo aire, y se "relajo".

-Lo siento, Tsuna-kun… Pero es hora de que duermas~- susurro el pelirrojo, con el pañuelo aun en su mano y este se estaba secando… El pañuelo era apretado en la mano, para luego ser guardado en el bolsillo trasero...

Y así con el castaño en la espalda fue caminando… Al que se "supondría" será el nuevo "Hogar" -_Y prisión_-.

.

.

Si lo pierdo todo, ¿que me pasara a mi?   
No hay noches sin insomnio, esto no va a matarme   
Si lo pierdo todo, ¿que me pasara a mi?   
¿Cuál es el problema?, soy todo lo que necesito.

.

.

_La locura esta dentro de ti y en mi..._

_Murmura y murmura, solo muerte y destrucción..._

_Pasión y deseo se hace presente... _

.

.

.

.

_**-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto una voz infantil... algo aniñada. Era un chico castaño...**_

_**Un pequeño niño pelirrojo hipaba, se había lastimado... Su rodilla estaba un poco rojiza... Pequeños puntos de sangre salían... **_

_**-N-No te i-interesa- respondió.**_

_**Intentando cubrirse del posible "enemigo" a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba.**_

_**Él siempre fue acusado de ser torpe e inútil... **_

_**Golpes, era lo único que recibía.**_

_**Por eso, prefería estar fuera de su casa... Tal vez para ese pequeño niño, era mejor estar afuera que adentro.**_

_**Su padre, era igual a él... Pero para su "desgracia" trabajaba mucho tiempo... **_

_**Su madre, lo maltrataba... **_

_**Por eso el pobre niño quería que su "madre" desapareciera... **_

_**-"Serias mas feliz si esa mujer no existiera"- susurro algo en su cabeza...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Y-Yo, yo te cuidare- alzo un poco su infantil voz. El niño castaño.**_

_**Sacando al "psique" por un momento...**_

_**Un abrazo, tan cálido y con algo importante**** "Amor..."**_

_**El primero que recibía... Y el único que quería siempre conservar...**_

_**-M-Me llamo Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna-sonrió limpiamente.**_

_**-E-Enma- murmuro.**_

_**-¿Eh?- **_

_**-M-Me llamo Enma- hablo un poco mas fuerte.**_

_**Su corazón y mente indicaban que el no le haría daño... Aunque cuando observo bien a ese niño...**_

_**Le recordó a cierta persona, de quien su padre era "su mejor" amigo...**_

_**Solo que era rubio y oji-azul.**_

_**-¡Esta bien! ¡Enma-kun! A partir de ahora, seremos amigos- rió tan deslumbrante, que el mencionado, no pudo contenerse a sonrojarse... Hasta las orejas.**_

_**Una amistad inesperada surgió.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y a su vez la peligrosa "Enfermedad" del pelirrojo... -_ Obsesión_-**_

_**.**_

_**Siempre que lo veía, con otros... Sus puños se apretujaban constantemente...**_

_**.**_

_**La mente siempre suele ser tan engañosa a veces...**_

_**.**_

_**Formando un "psique" paralelo y un "clic" era necesario... **_

_**.**_

_**Una sombra negra, con rayas rojas a modo de ojos y boca... Sonreía malicioso...**_

_**.**_

_**-"¿Por que no los desapareces?"- apareció susurrando como vil serpiente...**_

_**-"Vamos, vamos, solo ellos, solo ellos" **_

_**-N-No, puedo hacer eso...- murmuraba... **_

_**-"Si eres cuidadoso, el no se enterara"- **_

_**Enma sonrió, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos...**_

_**Y así, los "accidentes suceden jajajaja"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sólo deséchalo   
Tira todo lejos   
Muy difícil si quieres ganar el juego   
Fuera de mi camino   
Tómalo si quieres (eso es "freak show").

.

.

.

.

**+++++++++++ HIBARI POV´S ++++++++++++**

_-"Ese chico, Kozato Enma. Realmente es hábil... Tsk, no lo puedo encontrar..."-_

_._

_-¿Donde puede estar?- _

_-¿Que es lo que quiere ese chico de Sawada?-_

_-¿por que me molesta tanto no encontrarlo? _

_Cada cuestión a su parecer era indescifrable._

_Pero su propio corazón negaba lo que pensaba... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

El joven azabache observaba con detenimiento un mapa... Sabia que si "seguía" a Tsunayoshi, encontraría a Enma Kozato... Pero el asunto o bien, el problema era que el joven pelirrojo realmente fue bastante astuto.

Cuando fueron a "atraparlo" resulto que no estaban en ese parque... Al parecer había salido por enfrente de su propia nariz...

A pesar de que había puesto total seguridad... Pero por si acaso, lo revisaron de "pies a cabeza"

-Tsk...-

-¿Problemas, ¿eh? Hibari- la voz tan masculina pero con toque burlón de cierto hombre de patillas rizadas...

Vestido muy elegante, cabe decir...

-Bebe- respondió usando un tono algo despectivo.

El mayor solo suspiro... Quizá, porque aun no comprendía el porque de que le dijera "bebé" si bien es alguien bastante imponente...

-No deberías de tardar tanto... En donde menos pienses que este, estará...- susurro el hombre de fedora y traje.

Hibari solo frunció sus ceño...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**-¿No te parece lindo, Tsuna-kun?- Hablo acercándose al rostro semi-adormilado del castaño. Estaba acostado...**_

_**Que tenía un puesto un kimono, de color blanco y decoraciones de flores… Su pierna estaba atrapada con un grillete…**_

_**Lo beso castamente, solo un pequeño roce…**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Después de haber logrado salir de donde estaban, pasando inadvertidos. Enma, busco escondites... Realmente  
_

Tsuna se encontraba en una gran cama de dos piezas... su cuerpo estaba acomodado "dócilmente"... Luciendo tan frágil...

Las sabanas de seda, delineaban el contorno de su delgada figura...

.

.

Enma, acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos castaños... Separo algunos de su frente y con ello le beso por encima sin tocar mas allá...

Tsunayoshi en cambio se removía algo inquieto...

-Tsuna-kun, despierta...- hablaba tan cerca de su oreja.

-Hmm- suspiraba cansado.

Enma sonrió... cariñosamente... Pero...

-**"Es hora de romper las alas de este tierno pajarito"**

**.**

**.**

**-**N-No- murmuraba -Y-Yo...

Tsuna abrió sus ojos un quejido mudo salio, ya que su pierna era aprisionada y aplastada...

-Itte-

.

.

Enma jadeaba tan cual cansado...

Pero sus ojos... Ya no eran "cariñosos"

La sonrisa demente... Y aquella fuerza "bruta", lo empezaron a asustar...

A como pudo se soltó del pelirrojo... Lo aventó al suelo...

Aun con el kimono pudo logar bajarse de la cama... Pero no contaba con la cadena que tenia en su tobillo.

-Ibas a algún lado, ¿Tsuna-kun?-

-E-Enma, ¿Q-Que te ocurre?- hablo tan temeroso...

Su cuerpo exudaba el miedo... Tal cual herbívoro a punto de ser devorado.

-Sera mejor que te acerques, Tsuna-kun- hablaba tan suavemente... Y con ello extendió su mano.

Causaba mas que un miedo... tal vez un...¿pánico demoledor?...

-N-No, E-Enma p-podemos solucionar esto...-

-¿Pero que cosas dices, "Tsuna-kun"? Todo esta bien... Ahora... Ven aquí- termino de hablar con una voz de lo mas cruel- No me hagas ir por ti...

**-"Parte por parte, ¿verdad?- **

**-**jajajajaja así es...- rió desquiciadamente.

-E-Enma, ¿con quien hablas, ahora?-

Logro articular, el castaño aun con miedo, su cuerpo temblaba... Y le empezaba a doler su tobillo.

Un escozor se hacia presente.

-Nada, nada, Ahora ven, no me hagas ir por ti- desapareció- Tsuna-kun...- murmuro en el oído del castaño...

El castaño ni tiempo tuvo de cubrirse, lo golpeo, inmovilizando sus nervios.

-_"Ah, no, no"- _pensaba Tsuna...

Cayo al suelo de rodillas, para luego caerse de costado izquierdo.

-Es hora de que seas mio- se relamió los labios, Enma...

Colocándose, arriba de la cadera del castaño y...

Aflojando su corbata y camisa...

Tsuna veía con total expresión aterrorizada.

-_"NOO, Enma, NOO" - _

Lagrimas se avecinaban en aquellos ojos castaños...

El kimono era abierto... Y Enma empezó a lamer y besar hasta morder el cuello...

Tsuna... Sufría... Jamas creyó que su "amigo"... Haria eso...

Su ropa era despojada, una por una...

O al menos la que tenia...

.

.

.

**~~~LEJOS DE AHÍ~~~**

-Kyo-san, aun no encontramos rastros de Sawada-san-

-Tsk, ese maldito... Kozato- respondió enojado.

-No dejo nada, ese tipo es listo- hablo de nuevo cierta voz.

-"Bebé"- mascullo Hibari.

-Creí que podía confiar en ti, Hibari, pero me estas decepcionando-

-...- el azabache, no podía aguantar sus ganas de pelear.

-Sabes que él, es importante para mi...- murmuro Reborn...

.

.

Cosa que sorprendió a Hibari...

-Pero no del modo que tú crees, ese chico es al único que aprecio como persona y me atrevo a decir que como amigo- termino de decir...

.

.

El teléfono del patillas rizadas sonó...

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba la "salvación"...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Y... LO SE XD LO DEJE EN LO BUENO (¿?) EN EL PROX. YA ACABA XD ._. WOW **

**CREO QUE EN EL OTRO SUFRIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO X^X *se tapa la boca* UPS :S *Spoiler***

**.**

**.**

**¬¬ DE A VERLO SABIDO HUBIERA PEDIDO 20 REVIEWS XD (solo tengo 10 u.u) JAJAJA XD **

**QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO HAYA 40... e.e... XDDDD JAJAJAJA OK NO, A SU AMBICIOSA ALEX-CHAN XD...**

**.  
**  
las partes que ven así y en medio del Fic, es la canción "Freak Show" de Abingdon Boys School.

**Cualquier cosa, duda o aclaración déjenlo en un review**

seré muy feliz si comentan...  
Me motivan a continuar  
=)

***O*o*O*o* - RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS - *o*O*o*O***

**SESSHOMARU102: **NEE ESPERO TE HAYAS GUSTADO :3 JAJA XD ES TAN RARO HACER ESTE TIPO DE FIC PARA MI XD... ._. EN SERIO.

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **NEE-CHAN ^^ ESPERO TE HAYAS GUSTADO XDD WAAAA LO SE, LO SE, ENMA CATALOGADO COMO UKE Y SE VIOLE A TSUNA AAH NO, NO QUE COSA D: DEBE DE SER... O_o XD

**MAGI889: **Y AQUI ESTA ^^ ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO UN POCO.

**KYOKO020394: **HOLA! JAJAJA AL MENOS CREO QUE LOGRE MI PUNTO (¿?), QUE ENMA DIERA MIEDO XDDD Y SI, YA VEREMOS QUE HARA HIBARI EN EL PROXIMO CAP.. _**(Y FINAL) -**_ LOL XD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO...

**TSUKUYOMIUCHIHA: **X3 JAJAJAJA ME ALEGRA SABER QUE MI MENTE TIENE PARTES ¿RETORCIDAS? O.o JEJE NORMALMENTE CON TRABAJO Y TENGO PENSAMIENTOS ASI JAJAJA SOLO SE QUE SURGIERON AL SABER LO QUE PASO EN EL OBJETIVO 407 DEL MANGA DE KHR XD... ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ^^

**KICHI HIKARI: **JAJA Y HE AQUÍ EL MOTIVO DE ENMA... CREO XD JAJAJA Y HIBARI PUEDE QUE LLEGUE ANTES O DESPUÉS... -no se decide-

**MOONIEMOUSE27: **PERO POR WHY?! HIBARI VIVIRÁ XD (¿?) JAJA ESPERO NO SE ME META LA "TONTERA" DE ESCRIBIR LUEGO ALGO ESTÚPIDO D: -como paso con Hibari ¬¬ dejando a Tsunayoshi Forever Alone con Enma- XD ... ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO... :3

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **JAJAJAJA ESO DEMUESTRA QUE LAS PERSONAS MUY A PESAR DE QUE ACTÚEN DIFERENTE O EN EL CASO "NORMAL", Y CUANDO PLANEAN ALGO "MALO" SIEMPRE ES NOTORIO XD CLARO, ESO SI REALMENTE OCURRE UNA "VERDADERA AMISTAD" ^^U Y DE LAS PREGUNTAS QUIZÁ SI PASE "LO INESPERADO" *snif* Y HIBARI EMM DIGAMOS QUE SI... (1827~~~ +w+)...

**HIBARY-KYO: **O-O JAJAJA VAYA FINAL (¿?) XDDD "Y ASÍ, TODOS MURIERON", XD JAJA BUENO NO SERA MAS BIEN "NOVIEMBRE" -aquí ya lo es- XD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ^^

**DIANA DI VONGOLA: **MUAJAJAJA :P Y SI, LO SE, ES DIFÍCIL NO OBSESIONARSE CON EL XDD ESPERO TE HAYA QUEDADO CLARO AL MENOS CASI TODO (¿?) PERO IGUAL, SI TIENES DUDAS DÉJALAS Y TE LAS DEJO EN EL PROX. (Y ULTIMO) CAP. ^^ GRACIAS POR COMENTAR XD... Y DE HECHO, QUIZÁ SI HAYA PELEA XD EL SER YANDERE SACA TU LADO "SUPER FUERTE" XD JAJAJA


	3. Chapter 3

Bien tercera y última parte de esta, ¿saga? –si es que se le puede llamar así…-

Para comenzar, lamento demasiado el retraso, en primera me disculpo porque esto lo re-escribí como tres veces y me retrase mas por que me enferme fatal con el estomago… Y cuando me disponía a subirlo… Se me fue el internet…

Espero les guste…

* * *

-hablan personajes-

-_Puntos de vista, personajes-_

**"**_**pensamientos asesinos"**_

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Ligera mención de sangre. , locura, etc. Sangre, y un poco de limme… sangre… O QUIZÁ: No les guste, o mueran de aburrimiento :T…

* * *

**YANDERE: **termino para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta ._Yandere_ es la combinación de las palabras _yanderu_ (病んでる), que significa "estar enferma", y _deredere_ (デレデレ), que significa enamorada/o

****SOMBRA CARMESÍ****

_**-Es hora de que seas mío- se relamió los labios, Enma...**_

_**Colocándose, arriba de la cadera del castaño y...**_

_**Aflojando su corbata y camisa...**_

_**Tsuna veía con total expresión aterrorizada.**_

_**-"NOO, Enma, NOO" -**_

_**Lagrimas se avecinaban en aquellos ojos castaños...**_

_**El kimono era abierto... Y Enma empezó a lamer y besar hasta morder el cuello...**_

_**Tsuna... Sufría... Jamás creyó que su "amigo"... Haría eso...**_

_**Su ropa era despojada, una por una...**_

_**O al menos la que tenía...**_

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

_-"Ha pasado, más de una semana desde que Tsunayoshi fue "capturado"…_

_Odio admitir esto, pero me quedo sin pistas…"-_

Es un camino demasiado complicado…

Sin contar que se sentía frustrado, y enojado.

_-Nunca creí que Kozato Enma, era más inteligente de lo que parecía-_

Aunque el no se quedaba atrás casi lo tenia… pero lograba salir "intacto" junto con el pequeño castaño. Y todo empezaba de nuevo…

Muy pocas veces logro obtener información cien por ciento reales.

-"_Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi…"- se repite constantemente en mi cabeza, no quiero, no deseo que nada malo le pase por mi error, mi estupidez… _

_Deseo verlo, deseo que me sonría y se sonroje, diciendo –"Hibari-san"- pero por mi orgullo… Creo que lo perderé… _

_Pero… Yo soy Hibari Kyoya… Nunca pierdo, y menos si es por mi orgullo… Eso jamás… o sino…_

_-"Te mordería hasta la muerte"- indica mi propia conciencia._

Subestimando al enemigo, uno es capaz de perder todo…

Tal rosales con espinas, logras pasar por él; pero seguro sales herido.

_**El teléfono del de patillas rizadas sonó...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ahí estaba la "salvación"...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¿Diga? - hablo seco, Reborn.**_

_**-Por donde el sol yace, encuentras al león-**_

_***tuuuuu***_

_**-¿Que? ¡Habla! -**_

_**-¿Ocurre algo? Reborn-san- hablo un joven que traía -_mas_- documentos.**_

_**El mencionado frunció mas el ceño, viendo al pobre chico... El cual se erizó de pies a cabeza de los nervios...**_

_**Tragando la poca saliva que le quedaba para que su voz sonara mas "normal"...**_

_**-E-Esto es todo lo que encontramos J-Jefe-**_

_**-Déjalo ahí- señalo Hibari su escritorio.**_

_**Gruñendo por lo bajo, irritado...**_

_**-Creo que alguien nos quiere ayudar- hablo, Reborn intentando calmarse, posiblemente analizando la información.**_

_**-Por donde el sol yace, encuentras al león- murmuro-¿Qué significara eso? ¿Un acertijo?-**_

_**Hibari solo observaba… Y el silencio que había en la habitación era de lo más pesado… **_

_**-¿Te suena eso?- pregunto, Reborn.**_

_**-No… Pero lo tengo que averiguar- dijo, para levantarse y tomar su saco que estaba en un perchero de madera brillante y barnizada con un color elegante… Quizá de caoba.**_

_**.**_

.  
.

Pero antes de irse:

-Hibari-

-Hm-

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia-

-...-

Un golpe seco en la pared, por una tonfa disparada a "presión"–_o fuerza bruta_- cruzo cerca de la mejilla del Hitman-"acompañada de una mirada asesina.

Reborn, solo frunció su ceño y lo miro lo mas serio y realmente temible posible.

Hibari enarco una ceja...

-Si no te apuras lo hare yo, y ese chico se queda conmigo…-

Fue lo único que dijo… Para darse la vuelta.

Hibari solo cerró sus ojos, intentando inhibir su aura asesina… Lo cual era imposible…

Y el joven que aun no se retiraba, -_pero prácticamente se escaparía por el miedo_-se fue antes de que, quizá le dieran un "tonfazo" o un "balazo"…

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

_-Enma-kun, ¡basta! ¡No quiero esto!- grito desesperadamente, tanto que la garganta me duele. _

_Arde… Mi pecho arde… Mi corazón también duele… _

_Enma me besa, pero se siente desagradable… Todo esto, jamás creí que me pasaría a mí… ¿yo que hice para merecer esto? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? _

_Ahora, a quien deseo ver… -"Hibari-san"- es lo que mi mente me dice…_

_Mi cuerpo aun no se puede mover por completo… ahora solo se que estoy en la gran cama… y mi pie a sido desencadenado._

_-Tsuna-kun, por favor, mírame- me pide con esa expresión herida. Aquel que yo creía mi "amigo"… Y tal vez… Hermano._

_Aunque algo no andaba bien…_

_-Enma, por fa-fav-or deja-me- suspiro cansado._

Dejando caer sus piernas, ya que las tenía juntas para que el "atacante" no hiciera más "de las suyas"

_-Tsuna-kun, y-yo-_

**-****"¿**_**Que estas haciendo?"-**_

_-E-Enma...- su mirada cambio… Algo extraño…_

_Yo apenas y observaba apenas ya que tenia los ojos semi-abiertos. Confusión era que lo distinguía en los tristes ojos de Enma…_

Tanto que se atrevió a tocar su mejilla... Aunque estaba tan cansado...

_-Enma-kun, déjame ir... Por favor-susurre._

Eso hizo que frunciera su ceño.

Tanta molestia había que lo tomo por sus muñecas y colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza, lo beso demandante y con fuerza...

Pellizcando sus pezones, y bajando de nuevo a su entrepierna...

Tsunayoshi jadeaba, no, no podía sentirse "bien" con semejante trato... Pero su cuerpo se sentía extraño...

Pesado era lo que podría decirse... En su mente cruzo la sensación de dejarse vencer...

_-Pero no, no puedo, no debo... Después de todo a pesar de que este aquí, quizá; alguien me espera ¿cierto?-_

Enma ya tenía dos dedos en su entrada_._

_-Esta sensación no me gusta, no quiero que Enma…- Me quite "eso"… Yo debo…-Yo debo sobrevivir…_

_-"Duerme y renace"-_

_Mi cuerpo esta recuperando movilidad… Mi sentido lo siento bastante agudo… Mis ojos buscan algo, algo con que defenderme… _

_Enma sigue jugueteando conmigo, creyendo que me gusta, pero no, no es así… Siento hasta asco de mi mismo, mi mente sigue "siendo yo" pero mi cuerpo jadea –Aah, ngh- me avergüenzo de mi mismo…_

_-"No tendré cara para mirarte, Hibari-san…"-_

-Aaah ngh! – "_BASTA ¡No mas!"-_

.

.

Una fuerza descomunal se apodero de Tsunayoshi, haciendo que Enma cayera y se golpeara la cabeza con la parte filosa o bien semi-filosa de la cama.

Tan rápido como pudo, se levanto, corrió ni le importaba que estuviera semi-desnudo.

Agradecía de algún modo que aun tenia el kimono puesto… solo se lo cerró con ayuda de su mano lo sujetaba.

Su ropa no estaba ahí, no tenía su celular… Con una rapidez innata en él, podía ver cada puerta, pero para su "mala suerte" ninguna estaba abierta, cada una estaba cerrada.

Al paso que iba, aun así, Enma no tardaría y se despertaría… Necesitaba su pantalón, ahí debería de estar su móvil.

O al menos intentar salir de ahí, pero por mas que intentaba las puerta seguían iguales….

Hasta que una se abrió…

Aunque el joven castaño cayó…

-AAh!- un quejido de su boca salió.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Enma se levantaba, la cabeza le sangraba un poco…

Sus ojos tenían una expresión oscura…

Aunque esa sonrisa desquiciada, daba la idea de que quizá; esperaba algo como eso.

_-"Tsuna-kun, ¿con que estamos jugando?"-_

_-__**"Y nos divertiremos tanto"-**_

Acomodándose la ropa, Enma, salió "fresco". Como si nada hubiera pasado…

Incluso tarareaba una canción algo oscura.

-Esta noche, será algo espectacular… Jaja- rio por lo bajo.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

Hibari buscaba algo sobre lo que escucho de Reborn…

Limpiando su escritorio, después de haber regresado de su breve caminata para relajarse un poco…

Aunque no lo parecía, sus nervios estaban crispados…

-_"Por donde yace el sol, encuentras al león"- _

_¿Qué podría significar, aquellas palabras…?_

Hibari buscaba, si pertenecía a algún proverbio japonés, o americano… Pero no, hasta que recordó, cierta cosa de su investigación de Kozato Enma.

-"_La casa del León, así le solían decir a la residencial del campo, propiedad de los Kozato"-_

El azabache casi saltaba, algo que le tomo tanto tiempo, resulto ser tan simple para resolver…

Ahora tenía un motivo para sentirse un verdadero "Herbívoro" haciendo caso a sus propias palabras…

Pero ahora no se lamentaría, iría hasta allá…

Haciendo uso rápido de su móvil, localizando a Reborn…

*tud, tud, tud*

-_¿Diga?-_

_-_Lo encontré…-

-¿Dónde_ esta?-_

_-_Es posible que este cerca del bosque de la parte norte.

Del otro lado de la línea, hubo un silencio algo quizá tenso… Pero daba espacio para pensar.

-_Iré primero, ando cerca…-_

Y ahí estaba… No por nada era el Hitman no.1…

-_"Estúpido, Bebé"- _pensó con rabia, Hibari… Muy a su pesar rara vez -_por no decir nunca o jamás sucedía_-alguien lograba estar un pie delante de él.

Haciéndose de una unidad, -_solamente él_- se fue… Cuando Reborn y el se juntaban, igualaban prácticamente a un batallón entero.

Pero por si las dudas -_aunque igual no lo creía_-le indico a su mano derecha que mande dos unidades más. En un plazo de tres horas.

.

.

.

.

Ahora iba por el camino pedregoso propio de una zona boscosa.

El lugar lucia desolado.

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

-_AAh!- grite al caer, parece que caí en un ¿barranco?_

_La pierna me duele –Itte… Itte- me quejo, creo que me doble el tobillo._

_Pero aun así, miro a mí alrededor, caí realmente en un ¿foso?_

_La tierra esta húmeda, mis ojos se abren más de lo normal, a mí alrededor hay restos de ¿humanos?_

_Tiemblo, tiemblo como una gelatina… _

_Todo es tan asqueroso, todo se ve tan "entero y fresco"… _

_-U-Un mome-ento- me digo, con toda la valentía que poseía vi, vi los restos, y me doy cuenta que algunos eran de ciertas personas de las cuales algunas conocía… _

_Pero escucho el chasquido que resuena hasta mis oídos. Seguido de un leve:_

_-"_Teencontré_"-_

.

.

.

.

Hibari caminaba, ya que era mejor no levantar sospechas. Observo el extenso lugar que era. Visualizando una enorme casa.

Caminando y casi parecía que se tele-transportaba sigilosamente, llego en un instante a un punto indeterminado del mencionado lugar. Observando rápidamente por si había algún ataque, y al no haber respuesta saco su móvil y mandaba un mensaje de texto al ex – arcobaleno.

Al terminarlo de enviar.

Escucho un quejido. Ya que había pisado una ramita seca.

Cerca había un gran hoyo, sus ojos se abrieron y sus ojos se abrieron, susurrando:

_-Te encontré-_

.

.

-¡Hibari-san!-

_Grito, Tsunayoshi… Su cara se ve tan… "lastimosa"._

-¡Tsunayoshi!- _grite, nunca me he sentido tan aliviado._

*bang*

Una bala paso rozando su rostro.

_-Kozato, Kozato Enma- masculle molesto, preparándome junto a mi tonfa._

_-Ni se te ocurra, Hibari Kyoya- me hablo, su mirada era tan diferente, al igual que sus ojos._

_En ellos se veía la locura, no puedo creer que ese chico es el mismo herbívoro. _

_Pero por lo que veo, ese tipo… "Ataco a MI Tsunayoshi"._

_En su cuello, hay… una… marca…_

_-Tsk- me muerdo la lengua._

_Tsunayoshi, se ve afligido y asustado cuando apareció ese sujeto._

_-Tsuna-kun, ven aquí-le hablo, _

El mencionado solo se quedo como si estuviera clavado al suelo.

Titiritaba.

-No vayas, Tsunayoshi-

Le dijo el joven azabache.

-L-Lo siento, H-Hibari-san pero… Si no… Tú-

.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo sonreía prepotentemente.

-_**"Con que él, es lo que le importa"- **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::::::::::0::::::::::**

_-_Hm- _murmuro._

_Llevo rato rodeando esta mansión, y no hay modo de que encuentre a ese chico, Kozato ni siquiera un rastro de Tsuna…_

_-Tsk- chasque mi lengua - Que fastidio- _

_._

_._

_-Ugh- mi teléfono suena- -¿Mensaje? De…- lo reviso._

_-_Hibari Kyoya, con que encontró a Tsuna…-

_Leo rápidamente y al parecer me dice donde esta él._

_Camino lo más rápido que puedo, bueno que realmente no es nada, siendo un Hitman la velocidad también es importante._

_._

_._

_Cuando llego a tal lugar, observo que Hibari esta peleando con Kozato, y Tsuna… Esta herido… Demasiada –_Sangre…-

.

.

.

.

_**-¿Que pasa?, Hibari Kyoya, ¿no puedes con un simple "herbívoro" como yo? – Hablo burlón el pelirrojo, acompañado de una sonrisa.**_

_**-Tch- chasqueo furioso el azabache, quien ahora pegaba su tonfa contra un árbol, ya que antes estaba Enma, parado allí.**_

_**Mirando hacia arriba, el pelirrojo estaba en los aires había saltado.**_

_**-"odio esa mirada que tiene"- pensó, Hibari.**_

_***Tic* **_

_**El arma que era una pistola Magnum***_

_**-Nada mal- afilo su mirada, Enma.**_

_**Empezo a disparar a diestra y "siniestra" mientras que el moreno, intentaba cubrirse haciendo uso de sus tonfas.**_

_**Mientras que el castaño no podía apartar la mirada de los dos hombres, enfrente suyo.**_

_**-N-No, d-deténganse…-**_

_**Hibari solo por un momento volteo.**_

_**-Sawada Tsunayoshi – pronuncio, al verlo correr…**_

_**Hacia él. Miro a Enma… Y abrió sus ojos sorprendido…**_

_**-¡Muere! Jajajajaja- disparo. El agresor.**_

_**-"Nunca molestes de nuevo, basura" -**_

_**-Hibari-san!- el chico, fue su escudo.**_

_**Recibiendo alrededor de tres disparos consecutivos.**_

_**.**_

_**-N-No- susurro, Enma al ver lo que hizo – Y-Yo lo dañe… No, no debía de ser así ¡NO! – grito histérico- P-Por tu culpa lo herí… Tu… Bastardo, ¡Morirás! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Cof, cof,- jadeaba, Tsunayoshi- N-No, Enma-kun, det-tente cof**_

_**-No hables, Tsunayoshi-**_

_**.**_

_**-L-Lo siento-o H-Hibari-san… Cof, - murmuro, antes de caer en los brazos de la oscuridad que lo claman intentando apaciguar su dolor. Manchando en el proceso con su propia mano y sangre la mejilla del mayor.**_

_**-Tsunayoshi, no, no me dejes…-**_

_**-L-Lo sien...o-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Tsuna! – grito, Reborn.

Sostenía su característica pistola verde.

El joven miro levemente antes de caer al suelo, manchándolo con su propia sangre, tiñendo el curioso kimono en uno más oscuro.

-R-Reborn…-

-No, Tsuna, no hables, ya hable al servicio medico- respondió el mayor, serio.

Hibari, estaba inmóvil. Su mente estaba preparándose.

-Tsk- murmuro, dejando el cuerpo del castaño con cuidado como la más frágil cosa del mundo.

-¿Hibari?- susurro Reborn, quien ahora socorría al menor.

-…-

El moreno apretó sus tonfas mas de lo que podia, sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

Enma, se sobresalto al ver como el castaño, se teñia de rojo.

-_**"Magnifico color jaja"-**_

_**-**_Puede ser… Jeje- murmuraba el joven- Saaa, vamos, vamos a jugar, ¡Hibari Kyoya! – grito grueso, sacando mas armas de un bolsillo trasero.

.

.

-Tsuna, hey, ¡resiste!- le hablaba Reborn al chico semi-inconsciente- No te duermas aun, recuerda que tenemos que entrenar… Sonrió -_afligido_- pero vio que aun reaccionaba.

-cof, cof ah, R-Reborn, n-no puedo más…-

-¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna!-

.

.

.

.

Hibari escuchaba al hombre de la fedora gritar, por ende una bala se incrusto en su muslo derecho.

Enma sonreía sádico, peleaba tal cual experto.

Una patada le dio de lleno al mayor. Cada vez que lo golpeaba su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

-_"Por que"- _pensaba, Kyoya.

Se estaba desangrando demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Hasta que… Recordo algo…

-Hm- se limpio la sangre de la comisura de su labio.

Sonriendo con sorna, apretó un pequeño botón que abrió una serie de picos en su preciada arma.

La avento a Kozato quien obviamente, logro escapar con un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Acaso ya te rendiste! Jajajajaja – reia insaciable.

-**"**_**Por lo visto, es un simple herbívoro"- **_

-¡Por eso tu! ¡Tú no merecías el amor de Tsuna-kun!-

Grito a los cuatros vientos.

Pero una patada lo hizo callar.

Eso fue la gota que derramo en el vaso, en Hibari.

-Cof, cogf – tosió.

Mirando hacia abajo, noto, aquella tonfa que el había esquivado, ahora estaba enterrada sobre su pecho.

Dolía como el infierno…

-C-Como… Cof, cof-

-Eso jamás, el es mío- dijo, Hibari con una mirada mas fría y amenanzante.

Otro golpe llego a pelirrojo, enterrando mas la tonfa, y con ello escupía una cantidad de sangre mayor.

-Tsk, maldi…coff cof aah-

Y así Hibari lo dio por terminado-_muerto_-

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto:

Tsunayoshi ya estaba siendo tratado.

-¿Y Hibari?, Reborn- pregunto una joven de cabellos azules.

-Parece que se alejo cuando luchaba- respondió serio.

-Ugh, bueno… Pero...-

-No le dirás de Sawada ¿o si?-

-Tal vez no… Vamos-

-Umm- asintió la mujer.

.

.

.

.

En un cementerio:

_-Yo soy la resurrección, y la vida, dice el Señor: el que cree en mí, aunque esté muerto, vivirá; y todo aquel que vive, y cree en mí no morirá eternamente-_

_-Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás, recemos por que encuentre el descanso eterno-_

Hablo sereno un joven cura, de cabellos negros y una bandita en su nariz.

.

.

.

.

Todos tiraban flores. A lo lejos un azabache estaba parado junto a un árbol.

-No entiendo como es que él, este ahí-

-No puedes evitarlo, él es así-

-Ya me di cuenta, "Bebé"-

-Que arisco eres, no puedo creer que, Tsuna se haya quedado contigo- suspiro- Y por demás sigas con ese carácter.

-…- el joven no dijo nada. Solo seguía viendo hacia la misma dirección.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- se encogió de hombros. Reborn.

.

.

-Gracias por hacer esto, - hablo bajito, Tsunayoshi.

-No te preocupes, jovencito- le sonrió amistoso.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, toma- un hombre muy parecido a cierta persona…

-Oh, Alaude- grito el cura.

-Tsk, me voy- murmuro, frunciendo su ceño.

Pero antes de hacerlo, sostuvo el mentón del más bajito y se acerco tanto que lo hizo sonrojar como una caldera.

-Que estas haciendo, Alaude- bramo, Hibari con un aura oscura.

-No es nada- dijo y se fue.

-Tsunayoshi, ¿todo bien? – pregunto.

El cura se fue mejor dejándolos solos…

-S-Si… Itte-

-Aun te duelen ¿no es así?-

-S-Si, pero n-no te preocupes-

-Por eso te dije que era mejor que te quedaras en el hospital-

-Sabia que dirías eso, pero Enma, Enma-kun aun así era mi amigo-

-Aah, que hare contigo- suspiro.

Y así los dos se fueron, no sin antes dejar una flor de un lindo color blanco… En la lapida.

_-Hasta luego, Enma-kun-_

-_Gracias, Tsuna-kun-_

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-N-No es nada, Hibari-san-

-Esta bien-

Finalizo la conversación tomando con sumo cuidado al menor, quien aun se recuperaba de sus heridas… Las tres balas no dañaron puntos vitales.

Y de su cuerpo… Enma realmente no le llego a hacer nada…

Pero…

.

.

No contaban con que aquella sombra negra con líneas rojas sonreía…

-_**"Tal vez, jugaremos de nuevo"- rio -"Algún día"-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Oya, Oya, lo intentare después je- hablo un chico de ojos bicolor.

Para desaparecer en una densa y oscura neblina con un notable:

-"Kufufu"

*-**FIN-***

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Loool XD ¡y aquí esta! El final ^^U**

Lamento así, por tardarme tanto! TTwTT Gomen! Gomen! *muchas reverencias* .

***O*o*O*o* - RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS - *o*O*o*O***

**Shesshomaru102: **Bien aquí esta el esperado final… Espero te haya gustado! TwT

**Kyoko020394: **Esta vez no logre actualizar tan rápido jeje pero al menos ya, ya, aquí esta XD espero te haya gustado TTwTT me destroce mucho para hacer el final –uno decente al menos eso creo yo- (¿?)

**Lexie-chan94: **Jajaja lo siento, pero es que si me ponía a "profundizar" uff ya esto se haría una serie xD así que preferí dejarlo como esta ^^u lo siento :´P espero te haya gustado como quedo ~w~

**Hibary-kyo: **Ya lo note xD jaja pero bueno, espero te haya gustado como quedo :3

**Bianchixgokudera25: **Las vi, nee-chan y lamento no haberlas puesto ahora u.u es que ah se me olvido. Pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el fic. :)

**Diana Di Vongola: **Si no te amenazo (¿?) no me escribes xDDD jajaja y sobre el kimono, no se, aah se me ocurrió xD así de pronto XDDD quizá para darle ¿emoción? xP

**Kichi Hikari: **Jajajaj y como viste, Hibari… emmm tarde pero seguro XD.

* * *

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer y más por comentar!**

**¡Esperare su opinión! (TwT)**

**¡Nos leemos en otra actu! (/ocasión-fic-)**

**¡Ciao!**

_**MAGNUM: *(**_**Cartucho diseñado para la policía, autodefensa y la cacería. El objetivo de su creación fue hacer una bala de baja penetración, trayectoria plana y largo alcance efectivo. Excelente para la autodefensa por su alto poder de parada, que puede detener de un disparo animales superiores en tamaño al hombre. Incluso puede matar a un ****ciervo ****de un disparo certero a corta distancia)***

**18-12-2012 8:53PM **


End file.
